pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Brendan (game)
Brendan is the male protagonist in the games Ruby and Sapphire, Emerald, Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. Appearance Brendan is a tall, thin boy with black hair, a white beanie, pale skin, and brown eyes. In the Generation III games, he wears a black headband with a red PokéBall pattern. He sports a long-sleeved red and black sweater and black pants with yellow cuffs at the bottom. His sneakers are also red and black, matching his outfit. Around his neck he sports a gold band with a round white circle in the center, and on his hands he wears yellow and blue palm gloves. In Emerald, his clothes have some green patches. He now wears a black and orange collared shirt with a green backpack, white and orange gloves with black and green wristbands, a green headband, dark gray long pants underneath with black and gray shorts, orange and green running shoes with black soles and white stripes. His appearance changes slightly in Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire. He appears to have tanned skin, brown hair and gray eyes. The style of his beanie is slightly different than it looked in the previous games. He wears an orange-red and black short-sleeved shirt and black and gray shorts. He wears a green backpack and white and green sneakers. He has a Mega Bracelet on his left wrist. He now wears a black headband with an red semi-circle. Personality As a rival, Brendan is a kind-hearted, friendly, and humble person. He is kind and respectful to the player, despite the fact that he is a rival. He is a good trainer to his Pokémon. Biography Games Ruby, Sapphire & Emerald In Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald, Brendan was born in Johto. At age 10, he moved to Littleroot Town in the region of Hoenn. His father is Norman, The Petalburg Gym Leader. Brendan's mom's name is unknown but she is just called Mom in the games. Brendan's rival and friend, May, is the daughter of Professor Birch. Although if you are a girl and choose May as your character all the above information will apply to May, and her rival will be Brendan. Omega Ruby & Alpha Sapphire In Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Brendan returns as the male protagonist. Manga Adventures Anime Brendan appears in the openings of some of the movies, his first appearance being in Jirachi: Wish Maker, battling against a Solrock and Manectric, while using his Aggron & Shiftry. He then reappears in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea, battling Rebecca's Tyranitar with Swampert. And finally reappears again battling against Lucas' Magmortar with Rhyperior. There is a short cameo appearance of them battling in the beginning scenes of Giratina and the Sky Warrior. Trailer Sprites Pokémon Games Ruby and Sapphire First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Emerald First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle (optional) If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire First Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Second Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Third Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fourth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Fifth Battle If the player chose: Treecko= |-| Torchic= |-| Mudkip= Multi Battle Tag Partner Trailer On hand Trivia *In the demo of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire and in screenshots of Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire in the guidebook, they refer to Brendan as "Orlando." *Brendan along with May are first playable protagonists to be related to a gym leader or a Pokémon professor. **They also are the only ones that have both a Mother and a Father in the games. *One of Pokémon Trainer's alternate costumes in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is based on the same color as Brendan's attire from Emerald. Pikachu also wears Brendan's headband from the same game. Gallery Category:Rival Characters Category:Generation III Characters Category:Pokémon trainers Category:Main Characters Category:Characters from Hoenn Category:Generation VI Characters